


Reunions

by Sangerin



Series: The Returning Saga [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If B'Elanna could bury herself in conduit repairs and requisitions for new parts, it might be possible to forget the last three months since Harry had discovered the wormhole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> The DS9 Finale, "What you leave behind…" was just too hard to deal with. So, for the purposes of this series, and this story in particular, it never happened. Sisko has been promoted off the station to the rank of Commodore, Worf commands the station, and the O'Briens never left. Tavana first appeared in the DS9 episode "Soldiers of the Empire". Special thanks to my Beta-reader, Shayenne.

B'Elanna had barely stepped from the shuttle airlock when a Klingon woman in full regalia blocked her way.

'You are B'Elanna Torres,' said the woman with typical Klingon directness.

'Yes, I am.'

'I am Tavana. Captain Worf requested that I meet you and show you the station.'

'Thank you,' said B'Elanna.

'Your belongings will be transferred to your quarters immediately,' continued Tavana. 'You and your husband have been given a dual-office suite.'

'My husband isn't coming,' said B'Elanna. 'Except on leave.'

'We were under the impression -,' began Tavana.

'So were we,' snapped B'Elanna. 'The brass had other ideas.'

Tavana was silent.

B'Elanna shook her head. 'I'm sorry, Tavana. My temper got the better of me. I've had a long trip.'

Tavana shook her head. 'If I should expect temper from anyone, it would be from a stressed Klingon.' She changed the subject. 'The captain has planned a reception at 1800. We have enough time for a short tour - where would you like to start?'

B'Elanna considered. 'Anything to do with engineering.'

All B'Elanna really wanted to do was begin working. If she could bury herself in conduit repairs and requisitions for new parts, it might be possible to forget the last three months since Harry had discovered the wormhole. She'd been put on trial, and two of her closest friends had convinced Starfleet of her innocence. She'd been reunited, albeit tentatively, with both her mother and father. She'd mourned lost friends, and, despite all her doubts, she had found a new family that loved her. She'd even managed to have a two-week second honeymoon, and spend another two weeks with her family and friends. But now she was once again light years away from Earth, and this time neither her husband nor her closest friends were able to be anywhere near her.

* * *

After a brief tour of the station - enough for B'Elanna to orient herself and at least glimpse the Promenade - Tavana brought her to the wardroom to meet the rest of the senior staff. All the people in the room turned towards B'Elanna when she entered, and remembering the reasons for her notoriety, she felt like leaving the room again. But Tavana was already directing her to the only other Klingon in the room - the captain.

'Commander Torres, reporting for duty, sir,' said B'Elanna, wanting to get the formalities over with.

'At ease, Commander,' said the captain. 'Welcome to Deep Space Nine.'

'Thank you, Captain Worf.'

'This is my senior staff,' he said. 'My first officer, Major Ro Laren; the station Chief Medical Officer, Dr Rob di Marco; our Chief Engineer, Miles O'Brien; and my Chief of Security, Lieutenant Tavana, you've already met.' Worf turned from B'Elanna to the others. 'As you all know, this is Commander B'Elanna Torres, our new Associate Chief Engineer, until Mr O'Brien moves back to Earth.'

Everyone nodded pleasantly to her, then returned to their own conversations. Tavana moved away to join Major Ro. Chief O'Brien, however, joined Worf and B'Elanna.

'Commander Torres,' he said, shaking her hand warmly, ' You can't imagine how pleased my wife is that you've finally arrived.'

'Your wife is pleased, but you're not?' asked B'Elanna.

'Oh, I'm pleased, too,' he said, 'but Keiko thinks that we'll be moving soon, now that you're here. I haven't the heart to disappoint her.'

'You have been on this station for twelve years, Chief,' said the captain, 'and you were on the Enterprise for five years before that. I don't believe Keiko is being unreasonable.'

'I've got to stay long enough to train Commander Torres up in how to keep this station running,' said O'Brien, sounding quite reasonable himself. 'You all admit that no-one we've got at the moment can to it. Every time I take some leave,' he said, turning to B'Elanna, 'the whole place falls apart. I come back and I have requisitions coming at me from every direction.'

'All right, where's that shuttle?' said B'Elanna. 'I'm leaving!'

'You're not leaving,' said O'Brien, firmly, but with a smile on his face, 'But you are going to come and get something to eat.' He guided her over to the buffet table, presided over by a Ferengi.

'So this is our new Associate Chief?' said the Ferengi. 'Welcome, Commander. Feel free to drop by my establishment at any time.'

O'Brien sighed lustily. 'Commander, this is Quark. Unfortunately, you'll get to know him, and his holosuite systems, very well indeed.'

'What do you mean, "unfortunately"? I believe, Chief O'Brien, that I recall you and Dr Bashir spending long hours in my holosuites in years gone by - and similarly long hours at my bar.'

Before O'Brien could answer, B'Elanna asked her own question. 'Dr Bashir? Is that Julian Bashir?'

'Yes, it is,' said O'Brien. 'Do you know him?'

'Not personally,' said B'Elanna, 'But my husband was given one of his holosuite programs - a Las Vegas night club from the 20th century?'

'Then you've met Vic Fontaine!' exclaimed O'Brien. 'How did your husband get hold of it?'

'A husband,' said Quark, his face falling. 'You're married?'

'Yes, I am,' replied B'Elanna.

'Oh, that's right - I remember now,' said Quark. 'You're married to the Admiral's son who was on special parole from the New Zealand penal settlement.'

'That's right,' said B'Elanna, tight-lipped.

'Have you got all the food you want,' asked O'Brien, tactfully. 'Then let's give the others room at the buffet. Keiko and the kids will be arriving soon,' he added as they left Quark chuckling behind the buffet. 'Your husband knows he is invited to join us?'

'Tom's still on Earth,' replied B'Elanna. 'He hasn't been able to get an assignment yet, and the bureaucracy say he can't leave the planet until that's finalised.'

'Oh, that's a pity,' said O'Brien. 'He ought to be able to get a posting to Bajor - the Starfleet facilities there are very new, and they're still understaffed.'

B'Elanna smiled gently. 'That's nice to know,' she said, then changed the subject. 'You mentioned your children?'

'We have two,' said O'Brien, proudly. 'Our daughter Molly is fourteen now, and her little brother Kirayoshi is seven.'

'And he's a holy terror,' said a new voice. 'Ro Laren,' said the dark-haired Bajoran woman, holding out a hand to B'Elanna. B'Elanna shook it warmly.

'Yoshi is not a terror!' said O'Brien.

'Yes, he is,' said Ro, directly to B'Elanna. 'I babysat him last year - I know what I'm talking about. Miles here spoils him.'

'He's a father,' B'Elanna said, tolerantly. 'I think that's what fathers are supposed to do.'

'Well, maybe,' conceded Ro.

Ro's reticence made B'Elanna rethink her own statement. Certainly, it was made more out of wishful thinking than experience. Neither her own childhood, nor Tom's, had involved much 'spoiling' from their fathers - rather they had been respectively abandoned and disregarded. Neither Ricardo Torres nor Owen Paris were exactly models of fatherhood.

'I think I'll leave you two to talk about me, rather than to me,' said O'Brien. 'Commander, shift briefing is at 0800, and then after that we'll have our own meeting to sort out schedules. So - 0800 in the Engineering staff room?'

'I'll be there, Chief,' said B'Elanna.

O'Brien got up and joined di Marco on the other side of the room.

'He's lovely, isn't he?' asked Ro. 'One of the nicest men I think I've ever known.'

'Why isn't he an officer?' asked B'Elanna.

'He doesn't want to be.'

'It doesn't cause problems when a quarter of his team outranks him?'

'It doesn't seem to,' replied Ro.

'I can't imagine how he does it,' said B'Elanna, half to herself. 'I had problems enough, and I had the rank.'

Ro glanced at the new Associate Chief, but didn't say anything for a moment or two. Then she stood up. 'How about some tea?'

* * *

The briefing the next morning went well, and B'Elanna and O'Brien were quickly able to sort out a staggered schedule so that B'Elanna could accompany O'Brien and some of the other senior Engineers on call-outs for at least half of each day. The other half B'Elanna spent poking about in the systems, familiarising herself with the hybrid Cardassian/Starfleet structure, and with the advances in technology that had occurred in the past ten years. By the end of her first week, she felt confident enough to take on minor repair work by herself.

To celebrate the end of her first week on the station, Keiko O'Brien had invited B'Elanna to join the O'Briens for dinner. When B'Elanna finished her duty shift, she went back to her quarters for just enough time to change out of her uniform, and to check her message traffic. Dressed casually, wearing the scarf that Kit and Harry had bought for her on Kedar, B'Elanna made her way to the O'Brien quarters with a huge smile on her face.

'Come in, B'Elanna!' Keiko greeted her. 'You look well.'

'Thanks, Keiko - I've had some good news.'

'Ah - I thought that smile was more than just an "I made it to the end of the week" expression.'

'Well, it's partially that, of course.'

'Of course,' replied Keiko. 'Now - would you like something to drink before dinner? Miles isn't home yet, so we'll wait for him.'

'Thank you,' said B'Elanna. 'Where are the kids? You haven't farmed them off on my account, have you?'

'No - they'll be having dinner with us. Molly took her brother down to the Promenade to do some shopping, I think. White wine?'

'That would be great.' B'Elanna accepted the glass Keiko gave her and sat down on the sofa.

'Have you had a chance yet to look at all the stores?' asked Keiko, settling down opposite B'Elanna.

'I haven't had a chance to look at any of them,' said B'Elanna.

'Not even Quark's?'

'Oh, I've been there a few times - mostly on repair calls. His replicators…'

'You don't need to tell me,' laughed Keiko. 'I know just how bad they are.'

'I suppose you would,' said B'Elanna. 'Oh, the rest of the senior Engineering team took me there for drinks after my first day, but I was so tired I just ordered a Raktajino and sat quietly in a corner.'

'Well, it was your first day, after all,' said Keiko. 'I think you're entitled to be tired.'

'Thank you,' said B'Elanna, with a smile.

The door slid open and both women turned towards it.

'Look who I found outside,' said Miles, as he walked into the room. Molly and Kirayoshi followed him, then pushed past him and ran to their rooms. 'Two little shoppers.' Miles put his tool bag down by the door, then came over to Keiko and kissed her on the cheek.

'Did you have a good day, honey?' Keiko asked.

'Yeah - it was pretty good, actually. Not much to do,' replied Miles. Keiko smiled at her husband's response, and he grinned back at her, shaking his head. 'Don't get any ideas, Keiko,' said Miles, reprovingly. 'You've got to give Commander Torres here more than a week!'

Keiko turned to B'Elanna. 'How long will you need?'

B'Elanna laughed back at her hostess, but shook her head. 'I refuse to commit either myself or Miles to any deadlines.'

'Clever woman,' said Miles.

Keiko swatted her husband playfully. 'Go put your things away,' she said, indicating the abandoned tool bag, 'and see to the kids while I see to our dinner.'

With a grin at B'Elanna, Miles picked up the bag and left the room.

'I'll wait until the kids come back in before I start on dinner,' said Keiko. 'Then they can entertain you.'

As if on cue the two children came around the corner into the main room. Molly O'Brien at fourteen was leggy and just a touch awkward in her movement. Yet her face showed the same classic marks of beauty as her mother's. Kirayoshi was at first glance a rambunctious seven year old, the last vestiges of childhood chubbiness clinging to him.

'Mom?' Molly smiled uncertainly at B'Elanna, then looked back towards Keiko.

'You remember Commander Torres, Molly. You met her earlier this week.'

Molly nodded.

'You're Klingon, right?' asked Yoshi, without waiting to be introduced.

B'Elanna smiled at the little boy. 'I'm half Klingon.'

'Like I'm half Irish?' Yoshi asked.

'That's right.'

Keiko put a gentle hand on Molly's shoulder. 'You and Yoshi sit and talk with Commander Torres while I go replicate our dinner.'

'Yes, Mom,' said Molly.

Yoshi bounced onto the sofa next to B'Elanna. Molly stayed standing. 'What was it like in the Delta Quadrant?' asked Yoshi.

'It was a lot like the Alpha Quadrant,' said B'Elanna. 'There were stars, and planets, and spacial anomalies.'

'Were there any aliens?' prodded Yoshi.

'We met hundreds of different species,' said B'Elanna.

Yoshi's eyes widened. 'What were they called?'

'Kazon, Talaxian, Kedari, Ocampa…' B'Elanna reeled off a few names.

'There were Borg, too, weren't there?' asked Molly.

B'Elanna nodded.

'Daddy fought the Borg,' said Yoshi. 'Twice.'

'The ship almost got assimilated,' added Molly, softly. 'That was before either of us were born.'

'Voyager almost got assimilated too,' said B'Elanna. 'But we didn't - and neither did your Dad's ship.'

Molly had moved a little closer to B'Elanna while they'd been talking about the Borg. 'What's an Ocampa like?' she asked.

When Miles came back into the main room, his arms piled with plates, he saw his son sitting on B'Elanna's lap, and his daughter lying on the floor at B'Elanna's feet. Molly's chin was propped in her hands, and both children were listening avidly to B'Elanna's stories of the underground Ocampa city, and the long climb back to the surface. Keiko joined Miles at the table, putting down the dishes of food as Miles set out the crockery. They shared a knowing glance, then looked back at their enraptured children.

B'Elanna's tale wound to its end with a description of the last moments of the Liberty. She stopped speaking and looked at the faces of her two listeners. Yoshi had been wide-eyed for the last ten minutes, but now his eyes looked about to pop out of his head. Molly was gazing at B'Elanna in awe, and all her earlier shyness had disappeared. She turned to her parents. 'Did you hear what B'Elanna…Commander Torres was telling us? All about the Liberty and the Ocampa city.'

'I heard, Molly,' said Miles, smiling at the change in his daughter's attitude.

'Come on, you three,' said Keiko. 'Dinner's ready - Commander Torres can tell us more stories while we eat.'

B'Elanna scooted Yoshi off her lap and stood up. She spoke quietly to Keiko over the children's heads, even though Molly was almost as tall as her. 'I don't mind them calling me B'Elanna. All this "Commander Torres" business - it makes me feel awkward.'

'Spirits forbid you should feel awkward with us - B'Elanna it is.' Keiko smiled. 'Are you ready to eat?' she asked Molly, who was hovering at her mother's elbow.

'Yes!'

'Good, then show B'Elanna where to sit.'

'This way, B'Elanna,' said Molly proudly, enjoying her new role as hostess.

When the meal was served and they had begun to eat, Keiko turned to her guest. 'So, B'Elanna - you said you had some good news?'

B'Elanna swallowed her mouthful and put down the fork. A smile broke out over her face. 'Tom got an assignment on Bajor.'

'That's great!' exclaimed Miles. 'What as?'

'Pilot training. The new base in Dhaka Province is offering training for new recruits - for some reason, they thought Tom could teach people how to fly.'

Keiko looked closely at B'Elanna. 'What do you think about it?'

'Bajor is better than being stuck days away on Earth. It's only a three-hour commute.'

'We know,' said Keiko. 'But you're right - it's better than him being on Earth. When will he arrive?'

'End of the week,' said B'Elanna. 'He's hoping he can stop here on his way, but it will depend on Starfleet.'

'Doesn't everything?' said Miles with a shrug and a wry smile.

Yoshi bounced in his seat. 'B'Elanna, will you tell us about the Kazon now?'

The three adults laughed, and B'Elanna shared a conspiratorial smile with Molly. 'All right, Yoshi,' said B'Elanna. 'I'll tell you about the Kazon.'

* * *

'Dammit!!' B'Elanna threw a padd across her office. It struck the bulkhead and fell with a clatter to the floor - the noise only vaguely satisfying. She was having a rotten day, and the problem was that there was no problem. Despite all Miles' complaints, DS9 ran like clockwork in comparison to ten years of jury-rigged systems aboard Voyager. B'Elanna missed the frenzied atmosphere of Voyager's engineering department, although she did appreciate the nights of unbroken sleep. But after two weeks of repairing replicator failures at Quark's and repairing fused plasma conduits, B'Elanna's patience was wearing thin.

After the engineering department meeting that morning, B'Elanna had asked Miles when she could be put on the regular roster, taking the most complex repairs as befitted the Associate Chief. His reply, that she was already doing so, surprised her, and left her feeling disappointed and more than a little hard done by. Hence the padd that had just flown across the room.

'Have I come at a bad time?' asked a voice from the door.

B'Elanna looked up to see the dark-haired First Officer of the station. 'Not at all, Laren,' she replied, smiling at the woman who had swiftly become a good friend. 'I'm just…well, a little frustrated.'

Ro gave the Klingon woman a knowing look. 'How long until he gets to Bajor?'

B'Elanna looked startled, then laughed. 'Not that sort of frustration,' she said, 'but he's scheduled to arrive early next week. No - it's work that's frustrating me.'

'Miles said you're settling in well. I think he's surprised at how quickly you've accommodated the peculiarities of the station.'

'That's the problem,' said B'Elanna bluntly. 'The challenge is gone already.'

'Don't let Keiko hear you say that!' Both women laughed. 'Is that a problem for you?' asked Ro.

B'Elanna shrugged her shoulders. 'I hope not. I can't imagine Admiral Kelson being too happy to see my name on a transfer request form so soon after I was assigned here. And I know that Miles considers me to be the only person capable for this job.' She sighed, then looked back at Ro with resignation on her face. 'It's only the first few weeks, and I'm missing Tom. Don't get concerned.'

'Fine, I won't,' said Ro. 'You ready for lunch? That's actually why I was here.'

'Sure,' said B'Elanna, picking up the abused padd and leaving it on her desk. 'Let's go.'

The two women caught the turbolift to the Promenade and managed to find an empty table at the Replimat. Ro took one look at B'Elanna's lunch and burst into laughter. 'Now I know you're missing your husband,' she said.

'What?' asked B'Elanna. Then she looked down at her bowl of tomato soup and plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and joined in Ro's laughter. 'I know - I'm picking up all these dreadful human eating habits. I blame Tom, and Kit, and Harry, and the entire human population of Voyager. Who do you blame?' she finished, looking pointedly at Ro's peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 'At least what I'm eating is relatively palatable.'

'Umm…who do I blame?' asked Ro. 'No idea - Commander Riker, maybe. He seemed like a peanut butter and jelly type of guy.'

'Isn't he a Commodore now? After all - he went through the academy with Kathryn, and she's an Admiral.'

'I think they're still punishing him for refusing all those other promotions. Far as I know, he's still a lowly Commander.'

'Which means we're both now equal in rank to him,' said B'Elanna with a smile.

A grin spread over Ro's face, too. 'Wouldn't that be fun?' Her expression became more serious. 'I owe him one, actually.'

'In what way?' asked B'Elanna.

'I pulled a phaser on him when I defected to the Maquis…I don't know if that means I owe him one because I threatened him, or that he owes me because I didn't kill him.'

B'Elanna smiled slightly. 'Laren,' she asked softly, 'What was it like for you in the Maquis?'

Ro looked at B'Elanna. 'You were in the Maquis, 'Lana. You know what it was like.'

'I know what it was like on the Liberty. But we didn't have to live through the worst of it.'

'I guess it was some of the worst,' mused Ro. 'Prison, the battles…my cell was lucky in some ways. To all intents, we disbanded early in the Dominion War. I was trying to join another cell, but I got picked up by Starfleet before I could. There were a couple of outstanding warrants out on me - and I think Starfleet was pretty impressed to get my collar.'

'What happened?' B'Elanna asked.

'A civilian trial, a few years at the New Zealand penal settlement, a few more months on a low security penal planet. I spent most of the Dominion War behind bars. Then I came back to Bajor…the Maquis no longer existed, and the Bajoran Militia were eager for people with the training to join.'

'How did you end up on DS9? Didn't your involvement in the Maquis cause tension?'

'On this station? Of course. DS9 used to be commanded by Benjamin Sisko, and he was incredibly anti-Maquis for years. Even after his wife was arrested for aiding the Maquis.'

'But Sisko's gone - he's a Commodore,' said B'Elanna, remembering Sisko's vicious testimony during Chakotay's and her trial.

'He is, but he was here for seven years - and a captain like that can have a huge impact on the culture of a station. Worf took over from Sisko, and to a great extent, Worf's command style was shaped a little by Picard, but a lot by Sisko. I was just lucky that Worf knew and trusted me.'

'Of course,' said B'Elanna. 'You were on the Enterprise with Worf.'

Ro nodded. 'My being here is a consequence of Bajor-Federation politics. Sisko and Kira proved that the dual command concept could work.' At B'Elanna's quizzical glance, Ro explained. 'Sisko was Starfleet and Kira was Bajoran Militia. It worked well, especially in consideration of the delicate Religious politics. When Worf took over he decided to continue the tradition - and he knew me. Miles O'Brien knew me, too, and I think that made things a little easier. But you're right - there's always been tension.'

'I've noticed some comments - just offhand things,' said B'Elanna. 'Nothing I'm not used to.'

Ro sighed. 'Sisko left a legacy here,' she said. 'It's going to take a long time for this crew to come to terms with the Maquis, no matter how tolerant and accepting they might seem on the surface.'

B'Elanna dipped the last corner of cheese sandwich into the dregs of her soup. Ro said no more, and B'Elanna had nothing to add to the silence.

* * *

B'Elanna looked around her quarters one last time, checking that everything was in place. It wouldn't do to have a little bit of dust or a misplaced ornament causing problems - there were likely to be enough problems in any case.

She looked at her chronometer, then hurried into the corridor with a muffled curse in Klingon. Walking swiftly in the direction of Docking Port 1, she activated her commbadge.

'Torres to Tavana?'

'There is no need to concern yourself, Commander,' came the gruff voice of Tavana. 'I have not forgotten. I am on my way to Docking Port 5 at this moment.'

B'Elanna sighed, relieved. 'Thanks, Tavana - I owe you one.'

'And I will collect,' replied Tavana's voice.

B'Elanna smiled. It was strange to have a Klingon friend - someone who understood her Klingon nature, but found the human side of B'Elanna harder to deal with. For so long, it had been the other way around. Now, B'Elanna had a Klingon friend - and someone willing to meet Miral when her shuttle arrived.

B'Elanna had almost screamed when she had looked at the docking schedule Ro posted to her terminal. The shuttle from Qo'noS and the Federation transport her father was travelling on were scheduled to arrive at the exact same time - on opposite sides of the station. When Miral and Ricardo had separately informed B'Elanna of their intentions to visit, she had been doubtful. When they had both decided to visit at the same time, she had been incredulous. Now that the time was here, she was just plain scared.

Both Miral and Ricardo had been in San Francisco during the final week of the trial, but the time B'Elanna had spent with them had been minimal. All three had tip-toed around each other, gingerly sidestepping any talk of the past, or of the future. After the verdict, Ricardo slipped away, back to his work in Mexico. She'd kept in touch with him, a message every week or so, all through the uncertainty of the month before she'd relocated to DS9, and a little more frequently in the three weeks since the move.

Her relationship with her mother had been more strained. They had gotten along reasonably well in San Francisco, but Miral wanted B'Elanna to take up the role of Klingon Ambassador to the Federation, an offer she'd apparently wangled through her connections on the homeworld. It had been tempting - a connection with the homeworld, but able live on Earth, with Tom. But when she'd thought about it, and when she'd discussed it with Tom during those long, lazy days on Risa, she'd decided that despite everything, Starfleet was where she wanted to be. It was yet another chance to put one of those pre-Voyager mistakes right; Starfleet was willing to accept her and her new rank, despite the fact that she'd jumped from the Academy before being pushed. For once in her life she was going to finish something that she started.

So she'd gone to Pete Kelson and told him she was available for posting - on the condition that she be posted with her husband. But she'd been 'head-hunted' by DS9, and Tom's posting had been delayed. The position on Bajor was the best they were going to get, and Owen had weighed in just to get that. But according to her mother, B'Elanna wasn't being Klingon enough. And now her mother was on her way.

B'Elanna clenched and unclenched her hands as she approached the airlock. The station's public address system announced the arrival of the Federation transport. B'Elanna stood out of the way, rolling up and down on the balls of her feet. Five or six people came out of the airlock before the dark, handsome man paused on the threshold, scanning the crowd around the airlock. B'Elanna stepped away from the buttress and into her father's line of vision. 'Papa,' she said, when he didn't seem to see her.

'Bella,' he said, walking over to her and squeezing her shoulders in an awkward, one-armed hug. 'I'm glad you let me come.'

'Did I have any choice?' she asked him.

'Of course, Bella.' He didn't say anything more, and they began to walk towards the turbolift.

B'Elanna's communicator buzzed. 'Tavana to Torres.'

'Torres here.'

'We're on our way back to your quarters.'

'Thanks, Tavana.'

'Will you join me in the holodeck for a workout next week?'

'Klingon workout? Sure,' said B'Elanna.

'Agreed, then.' Tavana signed off.

Ricardo looked at his daughter. 'Does that mean Miral's here?'

B'Elanna nodded. 'I asked Tavana to meet her, because you were both arriving at the same time. She'll get along well with Miral.'

'She's Klingon?' asked Ricardo.

B'Elanna nodded. 'She's great,' she said. 'Chief of Security.'

'You've made friends here then,' said Ricardo. 'That's good.'

B'Elanna smiled. 'So, what have you been doing lately?'

'You really want to know?' he asked.

'Of course!' said B'Elanna, genuinely interested.

'It's not all that interesting – we're still analysing the data from the last deep space mission.'

'Are you shipping out again any time soon?'

'Trying to get rid of me, Bella?' asked Ricardo. His tone was light, but his face was serious, and B'Elanna realised that her father was worried.

'Of course not, Papa,' she said. 'I was wondering how much longer you'd be within easy communication.'

Emotional expression had never been easy for B'Elanna. She really didn't want to lose touch with her father. But she wasn't able to form the words to tell him.

'How long is your mother staying?'

'A few days - she didn't really tell me. You're both in separate guest quarters.'

'Good idea.'

'I thought about putting you on opposite sides of the Habitat ring, but then I'd spend your entire visit getting between your quarters.'

Ricardo smiled. 'So where are we going?'

The turbolift arrived, and B'Elanna motioned her father inside. 'Promenade,' she said to the computer. Then she turned to Ricardo. 'We're meeting Miral at Quark's for lunch.'

'And I suppose after that I'll never have you to myself.'

B'Elanna shrugged. 'Not if mother has anything to do with it.'

Ricardo took a deep breath. 'It's been three months - it's taken me three months to say this, and I'm sorry for every second of the delay. I'm really proud of you, B'Elanna. You'd be a credit to any parent.'

B'Elanna couldn't meet his eyes.

'I love you, Bella,' he said. 'And I'm sorry.'

She looked up at him.

'I'm sorry that I couldn't cope with your mother, and that I left. It wasn't fair on her, and it wasn't fair on you.'

'Papa…' said B'Elanna, not sure what she could say, and choking up anyway. She decided words would never be enough, and reached out to hug him. 'Thank you, Papa,' she said, as father and daughter held each other tightly. When Ricardo let B'Elanna go, she wiped away the single tear on her cheek. 'I think I knew all that anyway, Papa,' she said, 'But hearing you say it - it means a lot to me.'

'It means a lot to me that you accept it,' he replied. He sighed and smiled. 'Now, do you think we'll be able to enjoy the rest of my visit?' he asked, as the turbolift slowed and let the two off at the Promenade.

B'Elanna looked across the Promenade to the two Klingon women sitting at a table just inside Quark's. 'Something tells me that will depend on Miral.'

* * *

Tavana stayed with them over lunch. B'Elanna was grateful for the additional company, and her assumptions had been right - Miral got along quite well with the security officer. Tavana regaled them all with tales of her time on the IKS Rotarran during the Dominion War, serving under Chancellor Martok, Captain Worf, and alongside Worf's late wife, Jadzia Dax. The tale of the regaining of the Rotarran's honour particularly appealed to Miral.

'Tell me more about this Captain Worf,' said Miral. 'He is a Klingon in Starfleet?'

'He was the first Klingon to enlist, mother,' said B'Elanna.

'How many of us are there in Starfleet now?' asked Miral.

'Twenty or thirty, didn't you tell me, Tavana?' said B'Elanna.

Tavana nodded. 'That's right. And there's more applicants every year - ever since the Second Khitomer Treaty.'

'And they put three of you all on the same station?' Miral asked Tavana.

'None of us are here because we're Klingon,' said Tavana. 'Worf was third in command of the station before Admiral Sisko's promotion. B'Elanna was the only person that the Chief thought could cope with the station's engineering.'

'And you?'

'The captain knew me from his time on the Rotarran.'

'Ah, because you were both Klingon.'

'I don't think so,' replied Tavana. 'It was only because we were both on the ship at the same time. He was familiar with my work.'

Miral laughed and picked up her mug of bloodwine. 'There's no need to get into an argument, not here. But I wonder how a Klingon living away from all other Klingons can hope to maintain her culture.'

B'Elanna tensed.

'The same way anyone manages when divorced from their culture - either they sublimate it, or they emphasise it. Someone like Captain Worf emphasises their background and traditions,' said Tavana.

'Someone like my daughter,' said Miral, with a scowl, 'ignores hers. She might not even be a Klingon!'

'Miral,' said Ricardo, 'this is neither the time nor the place.'

'When will it be the time?' said Miral, turning on her ex-husband. 'She has been away from the Empire for fifteen years. She refused a perfectly good position with the Imperial Service.'

'Miral!' said Ricardo, more firmly this time. 'Bella is just as human as she is Klingon. Let her be.' Miral stared at Ricardo, then looked around Quark's. She closed her mouth.

'Brak!' Tavana called out. 'Over here.'

A Ferengi waiter hurried up to the table. 'Yes, Lieutenant?'

'A round of your special raktajinos, please. On my tab.'

'Tavana, that's not necessary,' said B'Elanna.

'I think it might be,' replied her friend. 'Anyway - while we wait, why don't you tell us about one of your Day of Honour celebrations?'

'You celebrate the Day of Honour?' asked Miral.

'I started to about six years ago - Tom convinced me to.'

'A human encouraged you to celebrate a Klingon ritual?'

'Yes, mother. He put together the Holodeck program I used.'

'And does he speak Klingon?'

B'Elanna remembered the nights she and Tom had spent pouring over the Klingon as a Second Language texts after her apparent near-death experience five years before. 'He tries,' she said. 'He's very good at cursing.'

'Aren't all Klingons?' asked Tavana.

B'Elanna grinned back as Brak arrived at the table with four mugs of raktajino.

'Thanks, Brak.' Tavana sat back and watched as the other three picked up their drinks. After the first sip, B'Elanna gasped a little, and Ricardo began to cough. Even Miral looked a little surprised.

'What on Qo'noS is in this, Tavana?' asked B'Elanna.

Tavana leaned forward. 'A shot of Romulan ale.'

'Tavana! You're the security officer for the station!' said B'Elanna.

Miral and Ricardo exchanged glances. Then Ricardo spoke. 'Bella - it's not illegal anymore. It's rare, but it's not illegal.'

B'Elanna looked at the three of them, all grinning broadly. Then she smiled herself. 'You're good, Tava. You are good.' She took another sip of her raktajino, the Romulan ale stinging her throat pleasantly as it went down.

* * *

Later, in B'Elanna's quarters, they sampled a bottle of Klingon liqueur Miral had brought. Tavana had left them after they finished their long lunch - she had security reports to complete, and couldn't spare any more time that day. B'Elanna had reluctantly watched her friend leave, and braced herself for whatever new onslaught would come from Miral now.

'So, it seems that you are Klingon after all, my daughter,' said Miral, referring to their earlier discussion of the Day of Honour.

After the honesty her father had shown, B'Elanna wanted to be honest with her mother. 'It has taken me a long time,' she said. 'So many things happened in the Delta Quadrant. I was the only Klingon there - but sometimes it turned out to be important.' She recounted the story of her capture by the Vidians, and the high value placed on her DNA as a cure for the phage; so much so that a small sample of her DNA had been used to trade for the cure needed for the commanding officers when they had been trapped together on New Earth. 'And then there was that Day of Honour when Tom and I thought we were going to die,' she continued. She took a deep breath. 'And then, five years ago, I…' she hesitated, 'I almost died, and I saw the Barge of the Dead. I've never really understood what went on then,' she finished.

'You died?' asked Ricardo.

'Almost, the Doctor said.'

'Five years ago?' asked Miral.

'Yes,' said B'Elanna. 'Why?'

Miral shook her head. 'Nothing.'

'Mother?'

Miral sighed. 'Around five years ago - only a few months before you made contact with the Pathfinder project, your great-grandmother, B'Kor, went to a chaQ'lA.' She used a word that was roughly the equivalent of a psychic, but culturally was more like the ancient human concept of witchdoctor. 'She wanted to know if you were alive.'

'What happened?' asked B'Elanna, puzzled by what her mother was saying.

'She came back and…she said I had to come with her the next time,' Miral hesitated again, and B'Elanna could understand why. ChaQ'lAe were outcasts in Klingon society - consulting one was considered a dishonour. It was costing Miral a lot to admit this, even to her daughter. 'B'Kor didn't tell us what happened - I didn't think anything had.'

'Mother,' said B'Elanna, 'while I was on the Barge of the Dead, I saw you. Not B'Kor. You.' The room descended into silence, Miral and B'Elanna looking straight at each other.

'A few days later,' said Miral, 'I went with B'Kor to the chaQ'lA. It's an experience I never want to repeat again. B'Kor was so certain that this woman had powers to see you. To find you.'

The slow, meandering way Miral was speaking was driving B'Elanna mad. The events of five years ago had confused her utterly, and now it seemed she was close to having some sort of explanation for them. If only her mother could manage to tell her.

'The chaQ'lA told us to join hands with her, and then she seemed to go into a trance. I don't know how long it lasted. The room was dark, and the atmosphere seemed to deaden the senses. I suppose I got caught up in what was happening. Until she spoke, I almost believed, as B'Kor did, that the chaQ'lA would be able to find you. Then she came out of the trance, and she said that you were dead.'

'Go on,' said B'Elanna.

'She said that she had seen you on the Barge of the Dead, on your way to Grethor. She said that you had spoken to her as though to me - that it was as though I had been there with you, rather than the chaQ'lA.'

'You thought I was dead, and I thought you were,' said B'Elanna.

'No!' said Miral. 'I never believed you were dead. Never.'

'But B'Kor did?' asked B'Elanna.

'She was about to go into mourning when Admiral Paris told us that the Pathfinder project had contacted Voyager, and that you were alive. It was a very happy day for our house.'

The room descended into silence again as all three digested the story.

Then B'Elanna shook her head slowly. 'It's all so strange. But in a way it makes sense - if you believe in chaQ'lAe and their powers.' B'Elanna told her own story - of her real near-death experience, and then the second one she had induced in an attempt to save Miral from Grethor.

Ricardo looked sceptical. 'I agree that it all "fits",' he said, 'but Bella, do you really believe in all that? That a chaQ'lA called to you across time and space, causing you to almost kill yourself so that you could contact your mother?'

'I don't think that's at all what this was,' said B'Elanna. 'But there are some things that can't be explained by science, and this is one of them. In the end it doesn't matter why or how, or whether B'Kor or the chaQ'lA or mother actually saw me on my way to Grethor. Chakotay told me it was all symbolic. That's what I've assumed for the past five years. And whatever it was, it made a difference to me, and probably to mother, and to B'Kor.' B'Elanna turned back to Miral. 'After that experience - that's when Tom started learning Klingon. It's when I started looking into Klingon spirituality. It terrifies me, mother. But I've had to do it.'

Miral's tone had gentled, for a Klingon. 'What terrifies you?'

'Everything,' said B'Elanna. 'In my mind, I looked into Grethor. I saw the horrors of the afterlife. I saw you - what I thought was you - consigned to that, because of what I hadn't done.'

'You mean the paq'batlh?'

B'Elanna nodded. 'The dishonour of the child visited on the parent.'

'Now do you understand why I've been trying so hard to turn you into a real Klingon?' asked Miral.

Despite the slight smile on Miral's face, B'Elanna took the question seriously, and nodded. 'And I've failed you.'

'No you haven't, child.'

B'Elanna shook her head.

Miral leaned forward. 'Listen to me, 'Lana. You have honour. Tavana told me she considered Worf one of the most honourable of Klingons. Starfleet is an honourable profession. Even the Chancellor thinks that.' Miral paused, and then continued. 'And what you've just told me - that you induced a near-death state to save me from Grethor? That was foolish. But many things that are foolish are also signs of great honour.'

B'Elanna looked back at her mother. The look in Miral's eyes confirmed what her words had said. Miral believed that she was honourable.

There was a long silence, during which all three tried to absorb what had been said. The room was sombre, until Miral stirred, poured all three of them another glass of liqueur, and drank hers at one gulp. 'So,' she said heartily. 'When am I to have a grandchild to look after?'

The question threw B'Elanna. 'Children? Tom and I have hardly even discussed such a thing.'

'You've been married for three years. You've haven't even talked about it?'

'We've been in the Delta Quadrant, facing death every day. It's not really the climate for raising a child.'

'When Bek'Tor bore a son to Karpak, war was raging around her. The house of Karpak was locked in mortal combat with the houses formed by three of his traitorous brothers. Yet that did not deter her. Though no attendants were available, she gave birth to the child and then picked up her Bat'letH and fought beside her husband to defend their compound. And you speak of facing danger and death.'

'Bek'Tor is just a myth, mother!' said B'Elanna.

'But it is an important story,' replied Miral.

'Why, mother? What does it say? That a Klingon should ignore the wellbeing of her child?' B'Elanna stopped herself before she accused Miral of ignoring her own daughter's wellbeing as a child.

Miral opened her mouth to respond, then stopped. 'No, never, 'Lana.' Miral paused. 'I don't know what it means, B'Elanna.

B'Elanna took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Ricardo manoeuvred himself into the far corner of the sofa, trying to stay out of the conversation.

'Mother, Klingon legends aren't going to convince me to have children. And it isn't up to you. This is something for Tom and I to talk about. It needs to be our decision. Besides - you know how hard it is for Klingons and Humans to have children.'

'It can happen, Bella,' said Ricardo pointedly.

B'Elanna smiled sheepishly. 'Yeah. I guess it can.'

* * *

Less than a week later, B'Elanna was again waiting at Docking Port 1 for the arrival of a Federation transport, but this time she was not nervous. She was just impatient. The time between the arrival announcement and the swish of the opening airlock seemed interminable. But as soon as the airlock door swung back, B'Elanna saw a shock of golden-blond hair over a red trimmed Starfleet uniform, and Tom came rushing out. He dropped his bag and picked up his wife, swinging her around. The others getting off the transport gave them a wide berth, but not a few passersby stopped to watch as he set B'Elanna back on the ground and leaned down to kiss her gently.

'I missed you,' he whispered as he broke the kiss.

'I missed you too,' she replied, stretching up to kiss him back. When they pulled away from each other, they found B'Elanna's colleagues watching with interest. B'Elanna's smile got wider. 'See - I really do have a husband,' she said to the gathered masses, including the station's First Officer.

'So he's your husband is he?' teased Ro. 'I'd hope so, after a greeting like that.' Tom picked up his bag and slung it over one shoulder, putting his other arm around B'Elanna's waist. Ro walked up to him, hand outstretched. 'Major Ro Laren, senior member of the Bajoran Militia on DS9.'

Tom let go of B'Elanna to shake Ro's hand. 'Ex-Enterprise, ex-Maquis - and you were a navigator on the big E, right?'

Ro nodded. 'And a fellow alumna of the penal settlement in New Zealand.'

'We ought to compare notes sometime,' said Tom.

'Well, not on this visit,' said B'Elanna. 'I'm keeping him to myself.'

'I don't blame you,' said Ro. 'I'll leave you two alone, then,' she continued, with a teasing grin. 'Just make sure you don't engage in any public lewdness. Tavana isn't quite as much of a stickler as her predecessor, but still…I wouldn't want to tempt fate.'

'Don't worry, Laren,' said B'Elanna with a grin at Tom. 'We've had plenty of practice in avoiding security officers.'

Ro smiled and waved as she walked away.

'So, what's first?' asked Tom.

'Hungry?' said B'Elanna.

'Absolutely,' replied Tom, studying B'Elanna's face as though he were scared something had changed.

'I've made reservations at Quarks for 2100 - we can drop your bag off in my quarters, first.' They began to walk away from the docking port.

Tom looked at a nearby wall chronometer. 'That still gives us an hour or two before dinner.'

B'Elanna smiled. 'Think we can manage to fill in the time?' Tom's arm tightened around her waist, and his pace quickened. 'I'll take that as a yes,' said B'Elanna.

* * *

They were late for their dinner reservation, but in an uncharacteristic show of sensitivity, Quark had kept their table on the mezzanine level free. Once they arrived, Tom and B'Elanna talked about everything and nothing, about their old friends for Voyager and what they were doing, about the status of their friends' relationships, and what could be done to get the two couples back on track.

Just before dessert, B'Elanna asked her husband about Joe Carey.

'Haven't you heard from him?' asked Tom.

'Little bits now and then. He sent me a holo of him and Anne and the kids.'

'He's so grateful to be back with them,' said Tom. 'He's taking good care of Voyager for you.'

B'Elanna smiled. 'That wasn't why I asked…but it's good to hear.'

Tom shook his head. 'That ship is like a baby to you, isn't it?'

B'Elanna brushed the comment aside. 'Never having had a baby, I wouldn't know. Has HQ said what's going to happen to the ship yet?'

'I heard some idiotic idea about turning it into a museum - have you ever heard anything so…'

'Appalling!' B'Elanna finished, looking stricken. 'How could they? I didn't keep that ship together for ten years to have it turned into some floating entertainment complex.'

Tom rested a hand on his wife's arm. 'Calm down, love. I don't think they'll do it.'

'Nechayev would be all for it - she'd love to get her claws on my ship.'

Tom's face drained of colour. B'Elanna leaned forward, her ranting forgotten. 'Honey, what is it?'

'Nothing,' he said. B'Elanna glared at him. 'Nothing we can discuss here,' he corrected himself.

'Are you all right?' asked B'Elanna.

'I'm fine, honey.'

One of Quark's Ferengi waiters had appeared by their table, clearing the dishes. B'Elanna turned to him. 'Two raktajino specials, please Brak.'

'Coming right up, Commander,' replied Brak, gathering the last of the dishes.

'Raktajino specials?' asked Tom. 'What's so special about them?'

'You'll see,' said B'Elanna, her hand still stroking his comfortingly. They sank into silence for a few moments. B'Elanna studied her husband's face intently. Something was very definitely wrong - but for now, she'd just have to wait until they'd finished their night out. When they were back in her quarters, he'd tell her.

* * *

Tom ducked as a tricrystalite vase flew past his head and into the wall. It shattered, the shards joining other broken objects already on the floor.

'Honey,' he pleaded, as B'Elanna looked around for something else to throw, 'Please, calm down. Talk to me!'

Her hand found a china teacup Kathryn had given B'Elanna as an engagement gift.

'No, 'Lana -' he ran across the room to her, but she flung the cup at the wall. As it hit, realisation flooded over her face.

'Oh, Kahless, Tom. What have I done?' Tears welled in her eyes, and her legs gave out under her.

Tom gathered her up in his arms, stroking her hair to calm her. 'You've done nothing wrong,' he said, kissing her hair lightly. 'You were upset. I know how you feel, love. You should have seen my quarters when I read that letter.'

B'Elanna looked up at him, tears slipping down her cheeks. 'Bad?' she asked.

He nodded. 'I've learned a few Klingon tricks from you over the years.' She smiled, just a little, but it was a smile. Tom guided her over to the sofa. 'Sit down,' he said gently. B'Elanna curled up on the sofa, her feet tucked under her, her head resting on Tom's shoulder. Her rage was spent for now. But beneath the exhaustion and listlessness, she was still angry.

'Everything they put me through…'

'I know, honey,' Tom said, his arm around her, protective and concerned. It was a total reversal of the position in Quark's less than an hour ago. In some ways, a burden had been lifted from Tom. Now it was shared between them both.

'And your father knew about it?'

Tom nodded sharply. 'Yes,' he said through clenched teeth.

B'Elanna reached out and patted Tom's knee. 'At least he told you in the end.'

'Lana, he testified against you!' The pendulum had swung, and now Tom was angry again.

'When we got back from Risa, he welcomed me. He was wonderful.'

'I know, love. But I can't forgive…'

B'Elanna sat up and faced Tom. 'No - that's what got you two into this mess in the first place. Never say that you can't forgive.'

Tom pulled B'Elanna back down to rest her head on his shoulder. 'You're right, of course.' He turned his head and kissed her forehead. 'Promise me something, then?'

'What?'

'Keep trying to work with the people here. Don't burn your bridges with Starfleet just yet.'

B'Elanna didn't reply straight away. 'I don't know if I can…' she hesitated.

'Ro had nothing to do with all this, did she,' said Tom.

'No,' said B'Elanna softly.

'And neither did Captain Worf - or Tavana - or Miles and Keiko.'

'No,' said B'Elanna again.

'Then can you keep working with them? At least until we can discuss this with Kathryn and Chakotay?'

'And with your father,' said B'Elanna with certainty.

'And with Dad,' repeated Tom with a sigh.

'Okay,' said B'Elanna, sitting up again. 'I promise. I won't burn my bridges. Not yet.' She leaned forward.

'Sealed with a kiss, huh?' said Tom, as he leaned forward to meet her.


End file.
